


Spiralling

by RECHerondale



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star ⭐ [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale
Summary: Carlos is always there to remind TK that he has a safe space, and that he doesn't have to carry every burden alone.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star ⭐ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Spiralling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt credit goes to @taxingninja onTumblr 🙏

Subtly watching the other man across the table, Carlos picks at the food in front of him as he waits to see if TK will open up on his own or if he'll have to do a little digging. After more than a couple minutes of almost silence at the dinner table, he accepts that he's going to have to be the first to break.

"What's on your mind?"

The question, or the sound of his voice, seems to jolt the other male out of his thoughts, leading him to duck his head as his cheeks redden slightly.

"Nothing," TK answers quickly. Too quickly.

When Carlos hums, not convinced at all, TK finally meets his gaze once again.

"It's nothing - don't worry about it." He waves off Carlos' concern.

"It's clearly more than nothing if it's bothering you so much." Carlos decides to bite the bullet and push a little harder for the truth.

"Do you interrogate everyone like this, or just me?" TK snaps, instantly regretting it as he sees the other man unconsciously shrink back and pull his shoulders in slightly to seem smaller, less threatening. "Carlos, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You're being kind, polite - everything I really don't deserve right now - and I appreciate it, and I'm being an absolute brat about it, so I apologise."

Carlos stays quiet but reaches across the table to grip the hand TK has resting on the surface, nodding his acceptance of the apology. He waits the other man out, knowing that, now that he's got TK talking, the other man will likely tell him what's plaguing him, even if it's out of guilt for his prior behaviour.

" **Just so many things have happened, you know? It's so overwhelming**." He pauses for a moment, looking away from Carlos' eyes as the other man listens intently to every word. " **Everything I left in New York. My relapse. Coming here to Austin. Finding a new home, station, team. Getting arrested. My Dad's cancer. You. Us…** "

" **Hey hey hey... shhh... Just relax and take a deep breath.** " Carlos jumps in before the other man can get lost in his spiralling thoughts, squeezing TK's hand reassuringly. " **You don't have to worry about anything when you're with me.** You can leave it all at the door, have a break from it all - just be here in the present - and pick back up later when you're ready."

" **I know, I know...but…** " TK shifts in his seat, clearly still dwelling on it all even if he's no longer vocalising the thoughts.

" **Come here.** " Carlos states, putting down his cutlery and sitting back in his seat.

" **Huh? What?** "

Carlos sighs. " **Ugh. Fine. I'll come to you then.** "

Getting up, he makes his way around the table to stand behind TK. Once there, he leans down and wraps his arms around the man's shoulders, his head coming to rest next to TK's. He feels the other man's muscles tense for a second before ever so slowly relaxing and accepting the embrace for what it is - comfort.

" **Feel better?** " He asks quietly as he rubs TK's bicep gently with his thumb, his head still resting next to the other man's.

" **A little…** " TK admits after a brief pause.

Carlos decides that it's his turn to speak, holding the other man in his arms as he expresses his own thoughts on the subject, beyond those which he's already expressed. **"I know there's a lot going on in your life right now and it's tough as hell. But I want you to know that I'm going to be here for you, no matter what. I don't know what _this_ whole thing between us is yet, but I need you to know that you have a safe space here. With me. You got it?**"

Noting the blush accompanying the smile his statement brought to TK's face, he feels as the other man nods.

With a smile of his own, he stands again, cupping the back of TK's neck briefly to once again offer a slight squeeze of reassure, the warmth he feels from these small moments with TK deepening as he notes the other male more freely leaning into the comfort.

" **Now let's finish eating before the food gets cold."** He draws TK's attention back to the food he's been virtually ignoring the whole time. " **These tamales took forever to prepare.** " He teases, getting a chuckle out of the other male.

Taking the small triumph, Carlos leans down as he moves away again to press a kiss to TK's temple before retaking his seat to resume his own meal. When TK shoots him a pleased grin in response before digging into his food, Carlos knows they're going to be alright. They'll figure it out, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I love to read comments and really appreciate kudos.  
> All feedback is appreciated, in general


End file.
